Not Enough Attention
by LimeBlue
Summary: In which Rachel gets Frustrated because she thinks Puck doesn't pay attention to her, or her feelings for him.


**Title- Not Enough Attention**

**Category- Glee**

**Ship Featured- Puck/Rachel**

**Warning- Nothing Major**

**Word Count- 955**

**Summary- Rachel fell in love with Puck, but she is upset because she thinks he doesn't pay attention to her.**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Anything Mentioned.**

-0-

Rachel likes to express her thoughts openly to other people, in other words, talk. Although she won't admit it out loud, Rachel knows she tends to talk a lot. She feels it is just a small flaw and that it is insignificant. Yes, she uses more words and a larger vocabulary than others, but that is no reason not to pay attention.

So when Rachel comes to terms with her feelings for Noah Puckerman, she is sure that he would find out in a matter of time.

She isn't exactly sure _when _she fell in love with him, they were dance partners on some new routine that made up. At first she was unsure, it was a complicated dance and she didn't know how well Noah could dance. But he was an amazing dancer; he was more than Rachel gave him credit for.

But then when they are paired together for a duet in glee, which Rachel had to pull a few strings for, she thinks it might be it. There are times when he seems interested, maybe once or twice the entire time they were with each other, but a majority of the time he only talks about the dance or glee. There isn't any real personal information. Rachel tends to open up to him, but other than that, nothing. If she had just first met him when they began their dance routine, she is pretty sure she would be clueless about him. They continue to practice their duet, they sound wonderful together.

Then one day after Glee, he tells her they should hang out; they decide to meet at his house, 'cause it's easier since his ma and sister aren't home. She spends tons of time making sure that she looks beautiful, yet casual and appropriate. She picks out one of the best outfits she has. **See Pilot episode, choose any Outfit of your Choice, hairstyle Included** When she is done, she admires herself in the mirror and admits she looks pretty.

She heads to Noah's house and she arrives exactly at 9 o clock, sharp. It is always good to be punctual, even if it means taking your time, taking ten extra minutes to finally knock at the door.

She considers herself an optimist; she has a fair amount of hope and faith in every situation. Therefore, it should come as no surprise that she feels the 2 share a connection. She has an added boost when she remembers he doesn't mention the duet when inviting her.

However, she is crushed when he mentions the duet. When he greets her at the door, he makes a remark about her being hot; she knows this means he thinks she looks beautiful. She thinks it _just_ might be a date or he will reveal his feelings. He brings her to the living room, where his guitar is sitting. She notices the house is neat and tidy; his mom hasn't been home all day, which means he cleaned up. The hopeless romantic side of her says he did this for her, because Noah _despises_ cleaning. They both sit on the couch and then when Noah begins to speak, she is hoping that this will be the moment.

"So, I been thinking"- Her heart starts racing –"We should change the tempo"- Rachel is upset.

Very Upset. He continues talking about the song. He does this, and just to talk about the song?

Before he can finish his thoughts, Rachel interrupts him, "What?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Gah! This isn't what you're supposed to do! I was foolish enough to think this might us being together, without dancing or singing or Glee! I was completely wrong to think you're anything other than a partner! To think you were a caring person! You're just a duet and dancing partner, no feelings!"

"Berry! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sick of this! I feel like just a prop you tease and dance with! I'm not! I got my best outfit and spent hours getting ready, for nothing!"

"Berry, you look hot."

"How would you know exactly? You pay no mind to me at all!"

"Come on, cut the crap. That's not true and you know it."

"Oh really? Then tell me, why do I put a star after my name? You don't know because you don't pay attention to me!"

"Because metaphors are important" He leaned down to kiss her but right before he did he whispered, "And because you're a star"

The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. This was what they wanted. It was right and nice and they wouldn't have it any other way. But for some weird reason, Rachel felt like a sort of de 'javu, like this had happened before. Then she had the strangest urge to sing a Judy Garland song. Noah kind of felt like listening to Fred Astaire. Together, they felt like a _Couple of Swells._

**Authors Note-**

**I couldn't help myself! In case some of you didn't notice, that was a scene from **_**Easter Parade**_**, with Judy Garland and Fred Astaire. But that was obvious with the little hints at the end. It was called 'what color are my eyes?' in case some of you haven't seen it. I did most of it on Easter but didn't get to finish it. So here you go!**

**Well, how was it, that was my first Posted Glee Fanfic. So please review. Thank you.**


End file.
